Przygoda na Wyspie Kości
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 8 Chris: W ubiegłym odcinku na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki - nasza młodzież zmierzyła się ze swoimi największymi lękami, jedni pokonali fobię, drudzy nie byli w stanie. Ostatecznie, Zabójcze Okonie wreszcie przełamały złą passę i zwyciężyły, a Wrzeszczące Susły musiały odesłać kogoś z nich do domu. Niespodziewanie, do domu pojechały aż 2 osoby. Justin, który przegrał z trądzikiem, został przegłosowany, a Gwen musiała opuścić grę z powodu problemów zdrowotnych. Jak sobie dziś poradzą drużyny? Czy Okonie znów wygrają? Kto będzie musiał odpłynąć Łódką Przegranych? Odpowiedzi na te pytania znajdziecie już dziś - na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki! Noah: Ej frajerzy! Jak tam po wywaleniu tej żałosnej gotki? Dostała za swoje, co nie? xD Duncan: Zamknij mordę pedale. Leshawna: Zaraz nabiję ci takiego guza, że na drugi raz z szacunkiem się odezwiesz. Heather: Jedziesz go Lesh, niech się poryczy! Katie: O tak, dawaj! Leshawna: Nie warto tracić czasu na takie nic nie znaczące miernoty, jak on. Tylko sobie nerwy psuję przez takie przypadki. Noah: Wydaje mi się, że jesteś jeszcze większa, niż przedtem. Przyznaj się, ile wpierdalasz kalorii dziennie? Leshawna: A teraz na poważnie... sądzicie, że przytyłam? Katie: Nie, dobrze wyglądasz. Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówi ten padalec. DJ: Dokładnie, masz wszystko na swoim miejscu. xD Leshawna: Dzięki. xD Eva: Nie zupełnie, mózgu chyba nie posiadasz baleronie. Leshawna: Powiedziało babsko z włosami pod pachami i zapachem pasztetu z pyska. Jak myślisz, że komukolwiek imponuje twoja budowa ciała czy zachowanie, to się mylisz i to bardzo. Nie mam zamiaru kłócić się z kimś, kto potrafi jedynie wyzywać, bo nie zna normalnych słów, tylko same wulgaryzmy. Eva: Może jednak powinnam zacząć ją szanować? Jest dobra w gębie, umie przywalić. Mogłybyśmy zawrzeć sojusz. Leshawna: Ja już naprawdę tracę tu do niektórych cierpliwość. Jeśli chcą, żebym traktowała ich z szacunkiem, to niech sami szanują mnie i innych, i jakkolwiek normalnie się reprezentują. Eva i Noah prezentują jedynie wysoki brak kultury, szacunku i godności. I jeszcze ten tekst Noah o Gwen... gościu, weź ty się pierdolnij w łeb najlepiej. Bridgette: Eva, możesz w końcu się uspokoić i przestać ględzić? Mam tego dosyć, jak ty się zachowujesz? Bierzesz przykład z tego zarozumiałego chudzielca? Jeśli tak, to gratuluję, brawo. Eva: A ty co się wpieprzasz tam gdzie nie masz blondi? Wytargać cię mam za te długie kłaki? Bridgette: O tym właśnie mówię. Lepiej skończmy tą żałosną wymianę zdań, bo jedyne co z niej mam, to tylko zepsuty humor z samego rana. Eva: Ojoj, jak mi przykro. Nie popłacz się jeszcze. Bridgette: Skończ. Trent: Ludzie! Nie możemy choć jeden dzień się nie kłócić? Naprawdę lubicie marnować czas i nerwy na te bezsensowe spiny? Bridgette, chodź stąd. To naprawdę nie ma sensu. Bridgette: Dobrze mówisz. Courtney: Zaczekajcie! Musimy jeszcze omówić dzisiejszy plan działania! Trent: To sobie go omówcie, ale bez nas. Owen: Ja też idę. Za nerwowo tu. Courtney: Super,.. Courtney: Odnoszę wrażenie, że nasza druzyna zmierza na samo dno. Każdy by się tu najlepiej pozabijał, wkurwia mnie to. Bridgette: Ech... po prostu brak słów już. Chris: Dzień doberek obozowicze! Gotowi na kolejne wyzwanie? Wszyscy: Nie. Chris: Jak zawsze to samo. Chodźcie na pomost, tam wam wyjaśnię, co dziś musicie zrobić. Chris: Dziś wyruszycie sobie w wyprawę na Wyspę Kości! Tyler: Wyspę Kości? A co to za kolejny wytwór? Chris: A taka paskudna, opuszczona wyspa, prawdopodobnie nawiedzona. Noah: Nawiedzona... xDD Chris: Tak... musicie przepłynąć jezioro aż do brzegu Wyspy, potem przetransportować wasze łodzie na jej drugi koniec, gdzie rozpalicie ognisko z materiałów, które sami sobie zagospodarujecie. Na końcu musicie wrócić tutaj, pierwsza drużyna, której się to uda - wygra wyzwanie. Przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu. I uważajcie, żeby nikt nie ucierpiał. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejne podwójne straty w uczestnikach. Dobierzcie się teraz do łódek. Każda drużyna ma trzy łodzie. Chris: A i jeszcze jedno! Legenda głosi, że jeśli weźmiecie cokolwiek z Wyspy Kości, to spadnie na was jakaś tam klątwa. Także uwaga też na to. Owen: Pierdzielenie, klątwy nie istnieją ziomy! Przygoda, juuuuhuuu!!! <Świerszcz.> Chris: No dobra, idźcie już. Bridgette: Trent, możemy popłynąć razem? Trent: Naturalnie Bridge. Courtney: Lindsay, możesz popłynąć ze mną? Lindsay: No spoko, da się zrobić. Owen: No to mi zostaje Noah i Eva. Dawajcie! Ku przygodzie! Juhu! Eva: Weź się tak spaślaku nie podniecaj... Owen: Trochę mniej pesymizmu ludzie, używajcie życia. Noah: Używam. Poza tym, nie jestem pesymistą, tylko realistą. Owen: To wrzuć trochę na luz kolo. Noah: Nie chcę, bo to osłabia czujność. Owen: To se dobrałem kolegów... xD Noah: Owen? Ten grubas jeszcze nie odpadł? Jestem w szoku, ale w sumie Okonie miały same ułomy, więc jeśli teraz przegramy, z przyjemnością zagłosuję na niego. Potrzeba najmocniejszych, słabeusze mogą odlecieć. Geoff: DJ, kolo - idziemy? DJ: No jasne ziom! Katie: Leshawna? Możemy? Leshawna: Spoko laska, możemy. Heather: Mogę zabrać się z wami? Leshawna: Jasne. W trójkę raźniej. Katie: I więcej o ciuchach i makijażu!!! Eeeeek! Heather: Podzielam twój entuzjazm Katie. xD Katie: Dzięki. xD Duncan: To jak? My w 3 płyniemy? Tyler: No na to wygląda, że tak. Izzy: Spokojnie ziomki, z Izzy się nie zgubice! Ałuuuuu! Duncan: Tia... to będzie ciężka wyprawa. Izzy: Nie pękaj twardzielu, z makietą wygrałeś. xD Duncan: Cicho bądź. Izzy: Dobra, już nic nie gadam. he Duncan: Izzy na serio ma coś nie tak z głową... może być ciężkim przeciwnikiem, gdy druzyny przestaną istnieć. Chris: Gotowi... na miejsca... start! Wiosłujcie! Owen: Hej Noah, co myślisz o imprezie po skończeniu programu? Super pomysł, co nie? :D Noah: Szczerze? Nie, beznadziejny pomysł. Jeszcze nie widzisz, że wszyscy wokół są fałszywi? Owen: To znaczy kto? Noah: Czy coś w słowie "wszyscy" jest dla ciebie niezrozumiałe? Jedyną szczerą osobą w tej grze jestem ja. Zawsze mówię, to co myślę. A spójrz na taką Bridgette. Raz potrafi być miła i w ogóle, a nagle staje się złośliwą, wredną suką. Albo Courtney. Najpierw wspiera i gra uczciwie, a potem robi się wredna i oszukuje. Owen: Nie widziałem jeszcze Bridgette i Courtney takich, jak je teraz opisujesz. Noah: Bo zajmujesz się ciale jedzeniem. Gdybyś bardziej skupiał się na grze, niż na papu, to może byś to zauważył. Owen: Ale... Trent i Lindsay się z nimi przyjaźnią. Noah: Bo są naiwni. Na twoim miejscu ostrzegłbym ich, bo niestety ja nie rozmawiam ani z Lindsay, ani z Trentem. Owen: A co z Evą? Noah: Eva po prostu jest mocna fizycznie. Psychicznie szło by ją wykończyć dość szybko. Owen: O kurde... skąd wiesz? Noah: To widać. Wybieram się na psychologię, także ja łątwo dostrzegam takie rzeczy. Owen: Ooo... nie wiedziałem. Noah: To teraz już wiesz. Ostrzegam cię, bądź czujny. Owen: Dzięki... :/ Noah: Nie.. wcale nie wybieram sie na psychologię, te inne bzdury też wymyśliłem. Ale Owen to kupi, bo to głupi grubas. Teraz jeszcze muszę przekonać następną idiotkę - Lindsay. Z nią pójdzie mi chyba jeszcze łatwiej. Mam czas, całe wyzwanie będę ją bajerował. Potem jeszcze jakoś przekonam Evę, żeby głosowała na Bridgette, bo jest trudną rywalką, czy coś tam... i pozbędę się Bridgette. Potem jeszcze Trenta i Courtney, a z drugiego teamu do zasranej Gwen dołączą Heather i Leshawna - następnie dwie suki. Plan idealny. Owen: Kurczę... co, jeśli Noah mówił prawdę? Zaczynam się lekko obawiać o naszą drużynę. :/ Trent: Hej Bridge? Bridgette: Tak? Trent: Mam takie pytanie do ciebie. Bridgette: No to słucham. Trent: Może dasz się zaprosić na jakiś piknik wieczorkiem czy może chociaż spacerek? Bridgette: O jeju, ty mnie podrywasz? xD Trent: Nawet jeśli, to co wtedy? xD Bridgette: A nie wiem... może mi się nie podobasz? :P Trent: Ou... no okej, to sory. Bridgette: Przecież żartowałam. No w sumie, czemu nie? Trent: Hah, to co? Spacer czy piknik? Bridgette: Wolałabym spacer. Ale... chwila, zaraz. Nie wiadomo, czy dotrwamy do końca dnia. xD Trent: No co ty... oczywiscie, że dotrwamy. Bridgette: Oby, bo nie chcę jeszcze wracać do domu. Fajnie, że się poznaliśmy. Trent: Bardzo fajnie! ^^ Bridgette: Nie jestem do końca przekonana, że dotrwam, bo oglądałam kilka reality show. Zazwyczaj ci źli knują przeciwko tym, z którym mieli spinę. Gwen nie ma, więc teraz ten knypek skupi się na wyrzuceniu mnie. Do tego jeszcze ta agresywna Eva. Ach... pech to pech. Trent: Może coś z tego będzie? Bridgette podoba mi się coraz bardziej, jest taka "skryta", ale otwarta równocześnie. Kręci mnie to. :D DJ: A jak poznałyście się z Sadie? Katie: A, zabawna historia. Nasze mamy leżały na tym samym oddziale, urodziłyśmy się tego samego dnia, tylko, że ja o kilka minut wcześniej. No i Sadie była trochę "pulchniejsza". DJ: Może to zabrzmi wrednie, złośliwie czy po prostu niemiło, ale nadal jest pulchniejsza, i to o wiele. Katie: Ech... ona też wie, że jest gruba, ale to nie jej wina. Tyje, bo to z choroby. Jest chora na tarczycę. Ale mniejsza o to... jakie masz plany na przyszłość? DJ: Oj, współczuję... chcę zostać weterynarzem, dlatego wybieram sie na studia. A ty? Katie: Pewnie to zabrzmi żałośnie, ale... chcę zostać piosenkarką. xDDD DJ: Oooo! A jaki gatunek konkretnie? Katie: Pop i Dance. Choć może coś z rocka też mi wyjdzie. Na razie jednak chcę wyjechać do USA, tam jest jedna taka wytwórnia, gdzie karierę zaczynało duzo gwiazd. DJ: Super, że masz takie ciekawe plany, to zdecydowanie lepsze, niż nudna kariera księgowej lub pracownicy agencji nieruchomości. Katie: Też tak sądzę. Ale wiesz, co jest w tym najdziwniejsze? DJ: No co? Katie: Mam 16 lat, a muzyką zaczęłąm interesować się rok temu. Po prostu przez tydzień całymi dniami słuchałam sobie muzyki i jakoś mnie tknęło... co by było, gdybym ja tak mogła występować? Fajnie byłoby zaistnieć. Głównie dlatego zgłosiłam się do tego programu. Muszę się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Sadie też chciała, ale niestety nie wyszło. Ta jej drużyna to porażka. DJ: No, ale szkoda, że Gwen odeszła. Polubiłem ją. I uważam, że przeczytanie przez Noah jej pamiętnika to podłość na maksa. To on powinien odpaść już dawno. Katie: Noo... dobrze, że już go nie musimy znosić w drużynie. Nie lubię go. DJ: Ja też. Katie: DJ jest nie dość, że dobrze zbudowany, to jeszcze ma dobre serce. Lubię, gdy chłopak jest czuły i umięśniony. Zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy się z nim nie umówić. DJ: Katie jest śliczna i super się z nią gada, chcę, żeby się ze mną umówiła. Ale narazie jej tego nie powiem, jeszcze troszkę czasu musi minąć. Izzy: Kurde, gówno widzę. Duncan, gdzie płyniemy? Duncan: Przed siebie Izzy. Izzy: Facet, pytam się, gdzie teraz się znajdujemy. Duncan: Ja też nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. Tak jak wspomniałaś - gówno widać. Tyler: Musicie być tak wulgarni? xD Duncan: Chcę tak. Izzy: Izzy jest kulturalna bardziej, niż ta twoja cnotka Tyler. Jak ona się tam nazywała... Kopnij? Tyler: COURTNEY. I nie jest żadną cnotką, nie obrażaj jej wiewióro. Izzy: Dobra ziom, spokojnie. Tak się zgrywam. xD Tyler: No ja myślę... Duncan: Kiedy randewu jakieś? Tyler: Co? Nieee... nie mam na to czasu. Najważniejsza jest gra o milion. Po to tu przyjechałem. Izzy: I pewnie ta laska nie wpadła ci w oko, co Romeo? Ja zawsze widzę miłosć na odległość, mnie nie oszukasz, hah. Tyler: A myśl sobie, co chcesz Izzy. Courtney: EJ! Co wy wyprawiacie?! Tyler: My? To wy nam w drogę wpłynęłyście! Courtney: Ooo, Tyler! Znów się spotykamy... Tyler: Courtney! No siema. Lindsay: To przeznaczenie Courtney! Bierz się za tego przystojniaczka, póki wolny! Courtney: Cicho Lindsay! Courtney: Coś taki czerwony się zrobił? Gorączki dostałeś? Tyler: yyy... niee, tak jakoś. Duncan: To pewnie na twój widok, foczko. Courtney: Foczką to sobie nazywaj swoją lasencję wykolczykowany dupku! Tyler: Dla mnie super wyglądasz, moja opinia jest bardziej wiarygodna. Courtney: Dzięki. Courtney: Tyler jest... fajny. Tak. Ale żeby od razu związek? Nie ma opcji. Tyler: Courtney to mój ideał! Chciałbym się z nią w końcu umówić. Lindsay: No dobra, i co teraz mamy robić? Courtney: Chris mówił, że musimy przenieść te łajby na drugą stronę wyspy. Trent: No to na co czekamy? Chodźcie. DJ: My teź bierzmy te łodzie i chodźmy. Noah: Głupie Bridgette i Courtney. Trent i Lindsay mogliby się tam utopić. Żadnej straty, tylko mniej konkurentów. Trent: Bridgette jest niesamowita! Jestem jej wdzięczy za uratowanie życia! A, Courtney też. Jak będą w potrzebie, to im pomogę. :) DJ: Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Katie coś się stało. Chyba czuję do niej coś więcej, niż zauroczenie. Katie: To było wspaniałe, Lesh i DJ pomogli nam się wydostać z tej klitki. Jestem im dozgonnie wdzięczna! DJ załapał się na buziaka nawet. Chris: Witam was śmiałkowie! Wasza kolejna część wyzwania to rozpalenie ogniska, po ukończeniu tego możecie płynąć z powrotem na wyspę. Drużyna, która dobije do portu jako pierwsza - zwycięży. Przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu. Zaczynajcie! Courtney: Dobra ludzie, wrzucamy piąty bieg i biegniemy po drewno na opał! Tyler: Jest taka urocza, gdy jest poważna... Heather: Ej Romeo, zajmij sie lepiej swoją drużyną. Leshawna: To co, szukamy? Duncan: Cssiii... spokojnie, my mamy zapalniczkę.. hehe. Izzy: Uuuuuu! No to pozamiatane! Dasz mi sie pobawić? Duncan: Chyba sobie żartujesz, jeszcze nas wszystkich spalisz. Izzy: Nie przesadzaj, aż tak źle by się to nie skończyło! xD DJ: Nie gadajcie tyle, Duncan,rozpalaj! Eva: Jak im się to udało zrobić tak szybko?! Argh! Chris: Zapalniczka nie jest zabroniona, hehe. Eva: To jakiś żart?! Argh!!! Chris: Zrób to jeszcze raz, a cię zdyskwalifikuję furiatko. Eva: ... Śmieszy cię to? Chris: Jak najbardziej! Owen: Panuj nad sobą Eva! Eva: Ty zapanuj nad obżarstwem leniu! Owen: Ech... Eva: Może trochę mnie poniosło... ale to nie fair. My się męczymy, a oni nic nie robiąc użyli zapalniczki i gotowe. Frajerstwo. Chris: Susły, możecie płynąć. Okonie, wam radzę się pośpieszyć. Noah: Mam pomysł. Kto ma lakier do włosów? Lindsay: Ja! A po co ci? Noah: Wrzućmy go do ogniska Susłów. Nikt nie mówił, że to zabronione. Lindsay: Hmmm... a w sumie, mam jeszcze cztery w chatce. Proszę. Chris: Dobra.. macie zaliczone, teraz zmwyajmy się z tąd, zanim zginiemy! Bridgette: Musimy ich jakoś szybko dogonić, tylko jak? Owen: Spójrzcie ziomy! Mam taki fajny talizman, może on nam pomoże? Noah: Chwila... z kąd go masz? Owen: Znalazłem, gdy szukalismy drewna. A co? Courtney: Natychmiast go wyrzuć, natychmiast!!! Owen: Dlaczego??? Noah: Nie słyszałeś co mówił Chris?! Jeszcze jakąś klątwę na nas przeniesiesz, wywal to gówno! Owen: Ach, no tak... zapomniałem o tym... Wszyscy: AAAA!!! Noah: Brawo, grubasie. Owen: No zapomniałem... ale te klątwy to tylko przesądy. Chris: Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają! Zabójcze Okonie, znowu umoczyliście. Chwila, gdzie oni? Chris: Szefie... ? Szef Hatchet: Dobra. Lindsay: Jakie to obleśne, fuu! Courtney: Nie wytrzymam z tego smrodu... Bridgette: Chyba się za chwilę porzygam. Owen: E tam, nie przesadzajcie... Chris: Muszę wam powiedzieć... że znów umoczyliście. Widzimy się wieczorem. To tyle z mojej strony. Noah: Najchętniej zagłosowałbym dziś na 4 osoby. Ale niestety mogę tylko jednego debila wskazać. Owen: Ciekawe, kto odpadnie. Obstawiam Evę. Eva: Zaczynam mieć dość tego cholernego show. Lindsay: nigdy nie zmyję z siebie tego fetoru!!! :( Chris: Dziś siedzi przede mną siódemka Okoni, ale w rękach mam tylko 6 puszystych, przepysznych pianek. Życzę powodzenia, gdy wyczytam wasze imię - podejdźcie po swoją piankę. Trent. Trent: Tak! Lindsay. Lindsay: Jej! Courtney. Courtney: No, może być. Noah. Noah: Wow... nie zagrożony. Bridgette. Bridgette: Uff... już się stresowałam. Chris: Dziś głosy oddano na te dwie osoby - Evę i Owena. To z was, które nie dostanie ostatniej pianki, uda się do Portu Wstydu i zasiądzie w Łodzi Przegranych. Chris: Ostatnia pianka dzisiejszego wieczoru wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... EVY! Eva: Dobry wybór. Chris: Owen, wiesz co to oznacza. Port Wstydu czeka brachu. Owen: Łeeeeee... dlaczego ja? :( Noah: Bo przez ciebie przegraliśmy, logiczne. Owen: Jak to? Courtney: Gdybyś nie wziął tej zasranej lalki, to mielibyśmy jeszcze szansę wygrać. A tak? Przyciągnąłeś do nas rekiny i przegraliśmy. Zasłużyłeś na karę. Owen: No trudno... i tak będę tęsknił za wszystkimi. Powodzenia i narka kumple! Chris: Zostało was niewielu w zespole. Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć wam dobrej nocy i mam nadzieję, że jutro się tu nie spotkamy. Nudzi mnie już eliminowanie jednego z was. Idźcie spać. Noah: Mój głos, głos Lindsay i Courtney. Tak się właśnie gra. Elo. Eva: Ja głosowałam na tą nędzną surferkę. Szkoda, że ona nie wyleciała. Bridgette: Na kogo głosowałam? Na Evę. Strasznie mnie dziś irytowała. Szkoda Owena, spoko gość. Trent: Głosowałem na Noah, bo irytuje mnie jego zachowanie. Oby wkrótce i on odpadł. Courtney: Głosowałam na Owena, bo przez niego dzisiaj przegraliśmy. Nie był zły, ale raczej nie przydałby się nam już. Chris: Jak potoczą się losy pozostałych? Czy Katie i DJ, Courtney i Tyler oraz Bridgette i Trent spikną się ze sobą? Czy będziemy świadkami happy end'ów? Odpowiedź znajdziecie w kolejnym odcinku. Nie przegapcie Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki